


Fanmix: Blackout - A Fan Bingo Mix

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [3]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambiguous Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Crossdressing, Deus Ex Machina, Doppelganger, Epistolary, Evil Twins, Exile, Fanmix, Fuck Or Die, Genderswap, Ghosts, Lies, Magic, Make Them Do It, Mind Control, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Possession, Resurrection, Scars, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, Silence, Slavery, Supernatural Elements, Supervillains, They Fight Crime!, Touching, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, woke up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for <span></span><a href="http://fanbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fanbingo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>fanbingo</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Blackout - A Fan Bingo Mix

26 tracks, one for each of the 25 squares on [my card](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i221/penumbren/fanbingocard.png) for [](http://fanbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fanbingo**](http://fanbingo.dreamwidth.org/) All of these come from my own music collection. Yes, I have what could generously be called an "eclectic" taste in music. This mix doesn't even begin to touch the reality of that.

**1\. Deux ex Machina: "Ghost Riders in the Sky" - Spiderbait**  
_As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name_  
If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range  
Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies 

One of my all-time favourite songs -- I have yet to hear a version I didn't love. Per [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%28Ghost%29_Riders_in_the_Sky:_A_Cowboy_Legend), "[The writer] said that he had been told the story when he was 12 years old by an old cowboy friend. The story resembles the northern European mythic Wild Hunt."

Particularly appropriate for this square, since a representative of Satan warning you off of your present course of action is a "god out of a machine" if ever I've seen one.

**2\. Secret Identity: "Nobody Knows Me" - Madonna**  
_I've had so many lives_  
Since I was a child  
And I realise  
How many times I've died  
I'm not that kind of guy  
Sometimes I feel shy  
I think I can fly  
Closer to the sky  
...  
This world is not so kind  
People trap your mind  
It's so hard to find  
Someone to admire 

_I… I sleep much better at night_  
I feel closer to the light  
Now I'm gonna try  
To improve my life  
...  
Nobody, nobody knows me  
Nobody knows me  
Nobody knows me  
Like you know me 

If only one person truly knows who you are, your identity is a secret to everyone else. Given the nature of this song, that one person could even be yourself. 

**3\. A/U Freestyle: "Of Wolf and Man" - Metallica**  
_(shape shift) Nose to the wind_  
(shape shift) Feeling I have been  
(move swift) All senses clean  
(earth's gift) Back to the meaning, back to the meaning of wolf and man 

A song all about the reality of werewolves. (Among possibly other things. Metallica seems to inspire debate just by existing, let alone when discussing the meaning of their lyrics.)

**4\. Scars: "Leave a Scar" - Marilyn Manson**  
_I'm well aware I'm a danger to myself,_  
Are you aware I'm a danger to others?  
There's a crack in my soul,  
You thought it was a smile. 

_Whatever doesn't kill you,_  
Is gonna leave a scar  
Whatever doesn't kill you,  
Is gonna leave a scar. 

I've loved Marilyn Manson since I first listened to _Portrait of an American Family_ on cassette after borrowing it from the guy who saw them opening for NIN. Their (his?) more recent music is quite different from the early years, but still excellent. This song isn't about physical scars, but the scars no one can see are usually the ones that hurt that most.

**5\. Mirror, Mirror: "Another Part of Me" - Michael Jackson**  
_We're sendin' out_  
A major love  
And this is our  
Message to you  
(Message to you)  
The planets are linin' up  
We're bringin' brighter days  
They're all in line  
Waitin' for you  
Can't you see...?  
You're just another part of me 

The first time I heard this song was when I saw _Captain EO_ at Disneyland. The lyrics may not directly reflect the meaning of the square, but I've never forgotten that movie, and this is the song that Jackson sings at the end, after "EO transforms the Supreme Leader into a beautiful woman, her lair into a peaceful Greek temple and the planet into a verdant paradise." [[Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_EO)]

**6\. Exile: "Moonchild" - Shakespear's Sister**  
_Birds can fly and fish can swim_  
But on this planet where do I fit in?  
I could be in trouble or just imagining  
Sometimes I feel like an alien 

No one is ever as alone as they may think, but it often takes someone who cares to point this out to them.

**7\. Woke up in Bed Together: "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers**  
_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you 

This square was actually one of the hardest to find a song for. When I realised this song actually mentioned waking up in bed with someone else, I didn't even think to stop twice. (I've known all the words to this one since the first day I heard it on the radio... back in the earlier days of my high school years.)

**8\. Aphrodisiacs: "The Perfect Drug" - Nine Inch Nails**  
_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me_  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me  
turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky  
the more I give to you the more I die 

_and I want you_

_you are the perfect drug_  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug 

I still haven't watched _Lost Highway_ , the movie this was written for, but I've owned the soundtrack since it came out and this song is the main reason why.

**9\. Secrets & Lies: "Dark Secret" - David Rudder**  
_If love is a fire then love let me burn_  
I'm burnin' way under oh no it's my turn  
For dark secrets  
Shadows of love  
I'm haunted by dark secrets  
Shadows of love 

Is there anything else that people lie more about?

**10\. Getting Physical: "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" - Journey**  
_You make me weep and wanna die_  
Just when you said we'd try  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other 

_When I'm alone, all by myself_  
You're out with someone else  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other 

Sort of a partner to the song above, albeit unintentionally. 

**11\. Possession & Mind Control: "Ghost of a Texas Ladies' Man" - Concrete Blonde**  
_You don't scare me, you don't scare me, I said_  
To whatever it was floating in the air about my bed  
He knew I understand  
He was the Ghost of a Texas Ladies' Man. 

Concrete Blonde has done songs about ghosts, devils, vampires, AIDS, murder, and despair. And I love every one of them. They're a very underappreciated band and I'm very sad that they've stopped making music.

**12\. Auctions & Slavefic: "I'm a Slave 4 U" - Britney Spears**  
_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Sometimes slavery is forced on you, and sometimes you choose it.

**13\. [Wild Card - Apocafic]: "Time Will Crawl (MM Remix)" - David Bowie**  
_Time will crawl_  
Till our mouths  
run dry  
Time will crawl  
Till our feet  
grow small  
Time will crawl  
Till our tails  
fall off  
Time will crawl  
till the 21st century lose 

This was the song, along with "Glass Spider," that introduced me to David Bowie. It began a love affair that's still running strong and along the way ended up with me (at one point) owning every single studio album the man has ever done. (That tally, by the way, is pretty high. I've lost most of my CDs during various moves, but I believe it was over 40.)

"The lyric is themed around the pollution and destruction of the planet by industry (Bowie has cited hearing of the Chernobyl disaster in April 1986 as the genesis of the lyric) .... Bowie said "It deals with the idea that someone in one's own community could be the one responsible for blowing up the world." Bowie also admitted at the time that it was his favorite song from the album." [[Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Will_Crawl)]

**14\. Canon A/U: "A Kind of Magic" - Queen**  
_This flame that burns inside of me_  
I’m hearing secret harmonies  
It’s a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It’s a kind of magic  
It’s a kind of magic 

Yes, he really says, "gimme gimme gimme fried chicken" at the end of the song. The humour is only one of many reasons to love Freddie Mercury. This song is from _A Kind of Magic_ , also known as the unofficial soundtrack to _Highlander_. 

**15\. ____ Made Us Do It: "Anything Goes" - Guns N' Roses**  
_I been thinkin' 'bout_  
Thinkin' 'bout sex  
Always hungry for somethin'  
That I haven't had yet  
Maybe baby you got somethin' to lose  
Well I got somethin',  
I got somethin' for you 

The "____" can be filled by "Hormones," right? 

**16\. Mistaken Identity: "You Never Met a Motherfucker Quite Like Me" - Kid Rock**  
_No more bein' poured drink specials at winners_  
Or being ignored by the think straight sinners  
I used to smoke pinners while my moms made dinner  
Now I smoke bombs and rock with Lynyrd Skynyrd  
No beginners here I'm a seasoned vet  
Educated on jazz by my man Ahmet Ertegun, my friend  
I been the world n back  
But I'm a Michigan boy can you feel that 

_And I'm home_  
You never met a motherfucker quite like me  
Not like me, God damn like me, hey hey like me 

A song all about the truth of a life versus what people see. (How misunderstood is Kid Rock? I suspect that the fact this song ends with him being interrupted by someone saying, "You know, there's more to life than just _you_ ," and him bursting into laughter, says an awful lot.)

**17\. Yearning & Obliviousness: "Sendin' All My Love" - The Jets**  
_She captures every eye all the time_  
If I could just catch yours, you'd be mine  
I've got so much to say  
Uh, would you look my way 

_Sendin' all my love to you, baby  
Sendin' all my love to you_

One of the poppiest, happiest-sounding songs about unrequited love that I've ever heard.

**18\. Resurrection: "Ain't No Grave" - Johnny Cash**  
_There ain't no grave_  
Can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave  
Can hold my body down 

A song about resurrection in its religious sense, sung by one of the best.

**19\. Genderswap: "The Lord Was a Woman" - Candye Kane**  
_The Lord was a woman but she dressed up like a man_  
All the twelve disciples, they just couldn't understand  
That the Lord was a woman  
The Lord, she was a woman  
The Lord was a woman but she dressed up like a man 

Genderswap and crossdressing, all in one song! If you've never listened to Candye Kane, you're missing out on one of the most amazing voices (aurally, lyrically, and personally) in music today. A brief bio: "Candye Kane is an American singer, songwriter and performer best known in the blues and jazz genre. She has been included in the _Rolling Stone Guide to Jazz and Blues_ , _Elwood's Blues_ by Dan Aykroyd, The Blueshound Guide to Blues, _Allmusic_ and other blues books and periodicals. She also had a brief career as a porn star during porn's golden age." [From [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candye_Kane)]

**20\. Contemporary A/U: "Super Villain" - Powerman 5000**  
_Alright, alright you've been knockin' down these doors, you've been filling up this room._  
You're been runnin' round the place like your name was Dr. Doom.  
You're a killer of culture, a vulture of style, and it won't be that long before you end up on trial. 

_Smash it up, burn it down_  
Tearing up the underground  
You wanna live like a super villain  
Back in the line up  
Before your times up  
You wanna live like a super villain 

Who wouldn't like to be a super villain at some point in their lives?

**21\. Truth or Dare: "I Dare You" - Shinedown**  
_I dare you to tell me to walk through fire_  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to 

A song I've loved since I first heard it. (Being used as a theme song for Wrestlemania 22, as a matter of fact.)

**22\. It's a Style Thing: "Return to Sender" - Elvis Presley**  
_I gave a letter to the postman,_  
he put it in his sack.  
Bright and early next morning,  
he brought my letter back. 

_She wrote upon it:_  
Return to sender, address unknown.  
No such number, no such zone.  
We had a quarrel, a lover's spat  
I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back. 

A classic epistolary song.

**23\. Fuck or Die: "Sex Type Thing" - Stone Temple Pilots**  
_I know you want what's on my mind_  
I know you like what's on my mind  
I know it eats you up inside  
I know, you know, you know, you know  
I know you want what's on my mind  
I know you like what's on my mind  
I know it eats you up inside  
I know, you know, you know, you know 

Also one of the more difficult squares to find a song for, but I think the urgency here covers it very well.

**24\. Betrayal: "Evil Laugh" - Seanan McGuire**  
_My laugh is an evil laugh! Ha ha ha ha DIE._  
It's been really swell, but now it's time to say goodbye.  
My sudden inevitable betrayal was the only way  
We could end this tale...  
My laugh is an evil laugh. Ha ha ha ha DIE. 

One of the most straightforward songs in the mix.

**25\. Speech Deprived: "If It Be Your Will" - Leonard Cohen**  
_If it be your will_  
That I speak no more  
And my voice be still  
As it was before  
I will speak no more  
I shall abide until  
I am spoken for  
If it be your will 

And of course, no mix is really complete without Leonard Cohen.

**26\. They Fight Crime!: "Beer For My Horses" - Toby Keith & Willie Nelson**  
_Justice is the one thing you should always find_  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
We'll all meet back at the local saloon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses 

The song itself is all about the topic, but if you want a real hoot, [check out the video](http://youtu.be/o1JOFhfoAD4), featuring Toby as a homicide detective and Willie as a retired profiler. It is Pure Awesome. This one was originally uploaded separately, so isn't featured on the cover art, but it is properly tagged and numbered. (I'm incredibly anal about tagging, so... yeah.)

 

 **Notes:**  
3\. I had my werewolf!Tony AU fic in mind for this one, I'll admit.  
14\. And the SorcererSupreme!Tony official Marvel A/U for this one.  
20\. And of course, evil!Tony in this one.

Yeah, I'm a little Marvel-obsessed, but I did try to make song choices that would work in general.

 

**Download zip + covers: https://www.mediafire.com/?lzl95h376pahltb. (150mb)**

Not hotlinked due to avoid tracking/deletion; copy and paste into a new browser tab to go straight to the download.)


End file.
